


Camp activities

by KATastrofic222



Series: Title Prompts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationships, non-killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: After unfortunately entering the changing rooms at the pool while it was still occupied by the girls (who, in their defense, forgot to lock the doors in the first place), all of the males were kicked out of the dormitory later that night.What a perfect time to go for some camping!
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Series: Title Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Camp activities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic title prompt was given by an anon on tumblr.

**“You degenerates are not allowed to enter the dormitory until you’ve reflected on your crimes!”**

Chabashira’s harsh voice still echoed in their heads as they worked on setting up camp. Thankfully, Akamatsu was kind enough to ask Toujou to at least give them sleeping bags and sheets to help them power through the night. They _could_ have slept in the school building, but Momota adamantly refused after Shinguuji’s talk of spirits wandering in the said building at night. And it appeared that he was more comfortable in the dark as long as he could see the stars in the night.

“Waaah! Why did I get lumped with you pervs? I wasn’t even there with you when you peeped on them!” Ouma whined, crocodile tears spilling from his eyes.

“Shut up! We didn’t peep! It was an accident!” Momota snapped.

The supreme leader immediately ceased his crying, letting a cheshire-like grin take over his face. “That’s what they always say.”

“Ouma-kun, that’s enough,” Kiibo huffed. “Now’s not the time. We still need to set up a place for you to sleep.”

Amami, who had been piling up sticks and rocks for the past few minutes with the help of Hoshi and Gokuhara, finally spoke up after he started a fire. “Kiibo is right. We’re lucky that there are plenty of dried leaves and sticks in the area. Otherwise we wouldn’t have anything to keep us warm for the night.”

“We don’t have enough sleeping bags too,” Saihara spoke up. “We’re lacking two.”

“It’s fine if I don’t have one. Unlike you guys, I’m used to sleeping on the cold hard concrete of prison,” Hoshi tugged his hat lower.

“This isn’t prison though, Hoshi-chan!” Ouma tutted. “It’s okay! Kiiboy doesn’t need one because he doesn’t sleep! And since you’re portable, you can share with any one of us!”

“Then–! Hoshi-kun can share with Gonta!” the entomologist replied with the same enthusiasm as the shorter teen.

“Yeah! And you can share with Ouma, Kiibo!” Momota chimed in, grinning at the supreme leader triumphantly. “Hoshi aside, Ouma’s the second smallest one. He has more than enough room!“

“What!? Why do _I_ have to! Didn’t you hear me? Kiiboy doesn’t need to sleep!” Ouma frowned.

“He doesn’t, but Kiibo is also our classmate. It would be rude if we left him out,” Amami raised his hands in a placating manner.

“Not that I’m approving of Ouma-kun’s robophobic remark, but he’s right. I don’t need to sleep,” Kiibo smiled. “My battery isn’t that low either, so I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure, Kiibo-kun?” Saihara glanced at the robot, and then at the supreme leader’s surprisingly blank face. “I’m not exactly built, I think we can fit in my sleeping bag–”

“Fine! I can share my sleeping bag. You didn’t have to be such a drama queen Kiiboy,” Ouma rolled his eyes. “Sorry Saihara-chan, but he’s _my_ responsibility now.”

The detective lifted a brow, “…Okay?”

“Ku, ku, ku…ahh humanity is truly wonderful,” Shinguuji mused.

Ouma then turned to grin at the robot, prompting the latter to turn his head away.

With the sleeping arrangements settled, they all proceeded to crawl into their respective sleeping bags. It was a good thing that they were only kicked out of the dormitory and not the dining hall. Otherwise, they would have been starving right now.

Kiibo didn’t join the supreme leader in the latter’s sleeping bag in favor of making sure the campfire stays lit. No one liked being cold, Ouma is especially vocal about it too. He glanced at his classmates, finding Momota already asleep.

 _‘I guess the stars are a comforting sight to him,’_ he thought as he threw a few more sticks in the fire. “Alright, this should be enough.”

“Kiiboy…”

The robot flinched when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “Ouma-kun? Why are you still up?”

“I can’t sleep,” the raven-haired Ultimate replied. “I don’t like the outdoors…”

It was probably the bugs, though Kiibo knew better than to say it out loud.

“Would you feel better if we took a stroll?”

“Mmhmm…”

He gently untangled himself from the shorter boy’s hold and easily took one of the latter’s hand in his. “Shall we go?”

Ouma nodded with a smile, already appreciating the robot’s simple yet affectionate gesture. They left the campsite hand-in hand, with no one the wiser.

——————————————-

…Or so they thought.

Although Amami was used to sleeping in the outdoors due to his frequent travels, a part of him found it hard to sleep. Mostly because he wanted to be sure that he wasn’t going to be in danger the moment he closes his eyes. Though he supposed that was a silly thought considering they were at school. Old habits die hard.

“Kiiboy…”

“Ouma-kun? Why are you still up?”

Amami’s eyes widened in mild surprise, turning ever so inconspicuously to check on his friends, only to find them…hugging?

“Shall we go?”

 _‘’Go?’ Go where, exactly?’_ thought the survivor. He only got up from his sleeping bag as soon as the monochrome Ultimates had disappeared from his eyesight. “What are they up to…?”

He trailed after the two, making sure not to make too much headway, lest he get caught.

“You didn’t have to put on such an act, you know.”

“But that was the fun part!”

Amami hid himself behind a tree, watching Kiibo and Ouma walk with little to no distance from each other. That was when he noticed their linked hands, swinging it a little from time to time.

“Besides, I didn’t want to give Momota-chan the satisfaction of ordering me around. Did you see how _smug_ he looked? The nerve!”

“Kokichi-kun…”

 _‘Kokichi?’_ it didn’t take Amami long to put two and two together. Kiibo and Ouma are dating, there’s no doubt about it. It was a little surprising at first, but now that he thought about it, it wasn’t weird at all.

Ouma never lied about not being with them when they entered the changing rooms earlier. If memory served him right, Ouma was sitting by the pool with Kiibo. He was teasing the robot at the time, so no one really considered the fact that they could possibly be in a relationship. In fact, if he were to look into their previous interactions, it was a wonder how he wasn’t able to notice this from the start.

“It’s rude to peep on people, Amami-chan. This is exactly why Chabashira-chan got mad at you all, you know.”

“Wha–”

He got caught!

“You were awake, Amami-kun?“ Kiibo asked, his ahoge curled into a question mark. “And what are you doing here?”

“He was spying on us, obviously,“ Ouma crossed his arms. “Didn’t your mommy ever teach you that it’s bad to eavesdrop?“

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,“ Amami raised his hands. “I was worried when you two suddenly left, I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t doing anything dangerous while everyone is still sleeping.”

“We appreciate the concern, but I was only accompanying Ouma-kun for a stroll,” Kiibo replied. “We didn’t do anything dangerous. We were just about to head back, actually.”

_‘Now he’s back to using Ouma-kun, huh. Is it because I’m around? Were they keeping their relationship a secret?’_

“Don’t you think that you’re off the hook, mister. One wrong move and it’s off with your head!” Ouma flashed the taller teen a threatening grin.

“He doesn’t mean it. Anyway, we better go back before they realize we’re gone,” Kiibo sighed in resignation, already far too used to the shorter boy’s antics. The robot did a smooth about-face and retraced his steps. Ouma immediately latched on to one of the albino’s arms, turning his head to face the chartreuse-haired teen before childishly sticking his tongue out.

“Alright,” Amami rubbed the back of his neck. _‘Maybe Kiibo and Ouma weren’t trying to hide their relationship after all. It's just that we never really paid attention.’_

He chuckled as he trailed after the monochrome duo.


End file.
